My Dear
by AngelQueenoChaos
Summary: A sort of Sort story of AkuxWill mix of Samurai Jack and TMNT or Misc. Just a smut fit, love story and all.


He felt trapped in such an uncomfortable territory -- Why'd it have to be in the tower, the domain of the other male. Many reasons why he never trusted other Demons -- Their nature... Their instincts.

William was alpha, Aku knew this, that was why. Alphas normally are the only ones who can breed unless they gave permission. But he always thought it was wrong to keep other demons from having their own families, children...

But thus... that is how the world was now.

William shuddered as he looked at the empty throne that belonged to the other demon, but he felt tired for some reason, and couldn't find a more suitble place to rest in. He approached the throne, resting both hands on the arm rests to pull himself onto the seat legs under him and shifted to the side as he layed his side against the back support of the throne -- trying to get comfortable as he rested his right cheek against the back support and slowly close his eyes.

This throne had heavily Aku's scent, made it hard for him to close his eyes. It took him awhile to do so...

Wasn't much time until Aku appeared and saw the smaller, feminine beauty trying to take a nap on his throne. He'd be angry, he never lets anyone on his chair.

But he reminded himself that it was William and he promised never to harm the other -- ever.

If he really wanted -- NEEDED -- the other... He'd have to make some sacrifices. And being a ruler, when it comes to his need, he keeps his vow. William was his treasure -- and it should stay that way for eternity.

Aku approached the other, If he wanted to make this official... He has to make the other mark him -- knowing that William is Alpha and cannot be marked due to certain reasons.

The lord kept his eyes on the other, looking at the scars the other had -- The look of seeing those made him sad, always did. He moved his hand to touch the other's gentle body, and try to scoot himself into the seat with William.

William made a small jolt, feeling that he was being touched, but stayed relaxed as the scent of Aku was so close now, invading his nostrils. It was making him crazy.

Aku wrapped his muscular arms around the delicate flower, bringing him close, and taking William's tail and resting it over his lap. Taking the chance to pet it, feel it...

William gave a soft moan as his tail was touched, and that startled the other demon.

Aku looked at the other, giving a single blink, and realizing the sensitivity of his tail. He grew curious as to why and tried to find out, watching the tail as his hand moved around on it.

He started towards the tip, where Will had moaned only softly, and as his hand moved closer to the base it was when Will started to moan higher. As he reached the base, Will started to twitch, and Aku felt something wet in his lap.

Aku gently flipped will so will was turned towards him abit so he could look at the under belly of the tail, seeing a slit at the base, dripping with fluid.

He suddenly had an idea on how he could make this official...

Aku looked at William's face, the eyes of the other still closed. He churred and licked the other's cheek.

Will opened his eyes, blushing, seeing the other male. He gasped, the arm of the other around his back, a finger rubbing his slit -- making him pant.

Aku churred seeing the flower awake now, and kissed under his chin, then the others lips.

Will meeped as he was kissed under his chin then his mouth -- a soft moan escaping his throat as the others tongue slid through his lips and into his mouth, touching his tongue.

he felt his body push itself closer to the other, legs straddling the other, arms over Aku's shoulders. But Aku made sure Will's upper body was laying down -- still entranced in their kiss as the shape shifter parted the top of the kimono showing the breasts Will had.

Will was made to mother, be submissive -- to bear children. Such as his figure -- thus he was still male.

Aku's hands moved to untie the obi around the others waist as he broke the kiss to give oral attention to Will's neck -- hickeys were all he could give to the alpha, it proved he loved him, needed him...

Aku rested the obi on the left-hand armrest as his hands now started to part the kimono, undoing some buttons and softly sliding it off, showing all of Will's body.

He rested the kimono with the obi and made sure they were out of the way so they wouldn't get dirty.

Aku sat back just to get a good long look of he others nude figure, churring at the sight of beauty. He let the other sit up, sit in his lap, his hands running down the others spiney back and up his sides.

Will was blushing, feeling this deep desire. He rested his beak against the others neck, licking it, making Aku jump a little then relax. He gave a few small suckles, tendering the black skin before he could rub his fangs at the area and slowly pierce the skin.

Aku closed his eyes quickly, it was painful because of how large the others fangs was, it was like a horrible bee sting. But he got what he wanted -- that was what mattered now.

Blood had seeped from the bite and Will licked it up, shuddering from the taste -- how sweet it was to him. He never knew the blood of other demon tasted so sweet like this.

Will closed his eyes and kissed the others jawline, his legs clamping on the other. He was ready... "Please..." he begged in need, wanting to be taken.

Aku churred, hearing Will's plead, a beautiful sound... He turned Will around a little, licking the others neck as a free hand moved down to touch the tail, adjusting it so his member, which was adjusted to a normal size to avoid hurting Will, could slide in the slit easily -- no problem since it was already wet.

both hands now around the other, one fondling the area where Will's member was hidden, waiting for it to slide out. The sweet moans coming from his sweet beloved singing in his ears.

He felt the soft, silky, smushy member slip free onto his clawed hand, erect but not as hard as a rock. It felt so good to finally feel the penis of his beloved, so soft and delicate like his mate.

He softly squished the member as he started to move his hips,thrusting slowly, softly, feeling more juice leak onto his lap.

He grunted, he loved how wet Will was getting, a wonderful lubrication too -- he was sliding easy, and Will was giving his sweet moans from every soft thrust.

"Sing louder for me, my dear~ I love to hear you sing..." Aku whispered to his mate as he increased his tempo, making Will moan louder.

Aku made sure to stroke Will's member in the same pace, loving how Will's voice just gets higher and higher.

Thrusts went deeper, a hand going to grip the tail securely so he could get as deep as he could -- making his member grow a bit, taller, a little wider.

Will gasped and gave a loud cry, shoving his hands onto the right-hand armrest as he called, feeling fluid leak from his member and dripping onto Aku's hand.

Aku churred, it seems Will has climaxed -- and Aku has yet to. So Aku picked up the pace, grunting as he started to feel his own climax arriving. He buried his chin on the others shoulder as he gave a deep groan, feeling his leak now -- filling his beloved with his seed and slowing down.

He closed his eyes as he stopped his thrusting, panting silently.

Aku pulled his member out and leaned back, letting Will lean against him, feeling the others hands on his chest. Hearing the deep breathing of Will.

He felt their members touch, but payed no mind, holding the other male close, as he kissed him softly, nuzzling his face until they both took a nap together.

"I love you..." they both whispered in their sleep.


End file.
